Ïðèíö Õàîñà
by Star Angel2
Summary: Èñòîðèÿ î ïîìîùè îêàçàííîé äåìîíàì Òåìíîãî Êîðîëåâñòâà, Ïðèíöåì Õàîñà


«Ïðèíö Õàîñà»

Ãëàâà 1. «Èíòåðåñíîå çàäàíèå»

 Áûëî ðàííåå óòðî, â íåáå çà ãîðèçîíòîì ïîëûõàëî çàðåâî âîñõîäà, ñîçäàâàÿ ñàìîå âåëèêîëåïíîå çðåëèùå, êàêîå ìîæíî óâèäåòü. Íà áåðåãó ìîðÿ ñèäåë ïðåêðàñíûé þíîøà ñ êîðîòêèìè ñåðåáðÿíûìè âîëîñàìè è ëþáîâàëñÿ âîñõîäîì, âîëíû íàêàòûâàëè íà áåðåã, îñòàâëÿÿ ëèøü ìîêðûé ñëåä íà ïåñêå. Íà âîäíîé ãëàäè ñâåòèëàñü ïðåêðàñíàÿ ñîëíå÷íàÿ äîðîæêà. Îí âñïîìèíàë ñâîå êðîâàâîå ïðîøëîå, è îò ýòèõ ìûñëåé íà åãî ëèöå íåâîëüíî âîçíèêàëà óëûáêà. Îí ëþáèë óáèâàòü, îí íàñëàæäàëñÿ ñâîåé ñèëîé. Îí ó÷àñòâîâàë âî ìíîæåñòâå áèòâ è íåèçìåííî âûõîäèë ïîáåäèòåëåì. Îí ïîáûâàë â òûñÿ÷àõ ìèðîâ, ãäå ïîñëå íåãî îñòàâàëèñü ëèøü ñìåðòü è ðóèíû. È ñåé÷àñ îí ïðèáûë íà ýòó ïëàíåòó ñ îäíîé öåëüþ: îòäîõíóòü îò ñâîèõ êîëëåã è Âëàñòåëèíà Õàîñà.

  Ïîñèäåâ è ïîëþáîâàâøèñü íà ìîðå, âîñõîä è íà âñå ÷òî åãî îêðóæàëî, þíîøà âñòàë è îòòðÿõíóë ñ îäåæäû ïåñîê. Îí óæå ñîáèðàëñÿ ïîéòè ê ñâîåìó òóðáîöèêëó, ïðèïàðêîâàííîìó íåïîäàëåêó, êàê âäðóã ïî÷óâñòâîâàë âûáðîñ ýíåðãèè Õàîñà. Îí âûòàùèë èç íîæåí áëåñòÿùèé ìå÷ è ïðèãîòîâèëñÿ ê áîþ.

 Â íåñêîëüêèõ ìåòðàõ îò íåãî ìàòåðèàëèçîâàëñÿ âîèí â ÷åðíûõ äîñïåõàõ. Åãî äîñïåõè ïîãëîùàëè ñîëíå÷íûå ëó÷è, îò ÷åãî êàçàëîñü, ÷òî îíè ñäåëàíû èç ñàìîé Òüìû. Â ïðàâîé ðóêå îí äåðæàë ÷åðíûé ìå÷.

- Ïðèíö Õàîñà Äàéðåí, ïðèêàçîì åãî âåëè÷åñòâà Âëàñòåëèíà Õàîñà, âû îáÿçàíû ïðîñëåäîâàòü ñî ìíîé, äëÿ ïîëó÷åíèÿ çàäàíèÿ îò åãî âåëè÷åñòâà Âëàñòåëèíà Õàîñà.

- À áîëüøå ÿ íè÷åãî íå îáÿçàí? ß âîîáùå-òî â çàñëóæåííîì îòïóñêå è ìîåìó îòöó ýòî èçâåñòíî.

- Ïðèíö, âàì èçâåñòíî, ÷òî ïðèêàçû åãî âåëè÷åñòâà íå ïîäëåæàò îáñóæäåíèþ. Ëèáî âû èäåòå äîáðîâîëüíî, ëèáî âàñ ïðèäåòñÿ âåñòè ñèëîé.

- Êàê òû ñîáèðàåøüñÿ âûïîëíÿòü ñâîþ óãðîçó? Òû âñåãî ëèøü ìåëêèé äåìîí, ñèëû êîòîðîãî íå õâàòèò äàæå íà òî, ÷òîáû íàíåñòè ìíå ïóñòÿêîâóþ öàðàïèíó.

- Ïðèíö, ÿ íå ãîâîðèë, ÷òî â ñëó÷àå âàøåãî íåïîâèíîâåíèÿ ñðàæàòüñÿ ñ âàìè áóäó ÿ. Âàø îòåö, åãî âåëè÷åñòâî Âëàñòåëèí Õàîñà, íà ýòîò ñëó÷àé ïîñëàë ñî ìíîé îäíîãî èç Âîèíîâ Õàîñà.

  Ïîñëå ýòèõ ñëîâ ñïðàâà îò ðûöàðÿ îòêðûëñÿ ïîðòàë, è èç íåãî âûøëà ïðåêðàñíàÿ äåâóøêà, â ÷åðíîì îáòÿãèâàþùåì êîìáèíåçîíå, â âûñîêèõ ÷åðíûõ ñàïîãàõ è ñ áåëûì ìå÷åì â ëåâîé ðóêå. 

- Çäðàâñòâóéòå, ïðèíö. Âû ïîñëåäóåòå çà ìíîé ê âàøåìó îòöó, èëè íàì ïðèäåòñÿ ñðàæàòüñÿ? – Ãîâîðÿ ýòî äåâóøêà ìèëî óëûáàëàñü Äàéðåíó è èçÿùíî ïîìàõèâàëà ìå÷åì.

- Ìåðèàí, ëþáèìàÿ, åñëè óæ îòåö ïîñëàë òåáÿ, òî íàâåðíîå ÿ åìó äåéñòâèòåëüíî íóæåí.    

 Äàéðåí âëîæèë ìå÷ â íîæíû, ïîäîøåë ê Ìåðèàí, îáíÿë åå è ïîöåëîâàë. Äåâóøêà âëîæèëà â íîæíû ñâîé ìå÷ è òîæå îáíÿëà þíîøó. Èõ ïîöåëóé, êàçàëîñü, äëèëñÿ öåëóþ âå÷íîñòü, èõ ãóáû ëàñêàëè äðóã äðóãà, ÿçûêè ïåðåïëåëèñü. Îòîðâàâøèñü îò åå ãóá, îí ñòàë öåëîâàòü åé øåþ, îäíîâðåìåííî ñ ýòèì îí ðàññòåãíóë "ìîëíèþ" íà êîìáèíåçîíå è ñòàë ëàñêàòü åå ãðóäü.

- Èçâèíèòå, ÷òî îòâëåêàþ âàñ, íî âû, ïðèíö Äàéðåí, íóæíû âàøåìó îòöó íåìåäëåííî.

- Íó âîò, ëþáèìûé, âñåãäà â ñàìûé îòâåòñòâåííûé ìîìåíò íàì êòî-òî ìåøàåò. – ãîâîðÿ ýòî Ìåðèàí çàñòåãíóëà "ìîëíèþ" íà êîìáèíåçîíå.

- Ëàäíî, ìèëàÿ, êàê-íèáóäü â äðóãîé ðàç. Íå õîðîøî çàñòàâëÿòü Âëàñòåëèíà Õàîñà æäàòü.

  Äàéðåí âçìàõíóë ðóêîé – îòêðûâàÿ ïîðòàë, è ÷åðåç ñåêóíäó èñ÷åç â íåì, îñòàâëÿÿ â âîçäóõå ëåïåñòêè ñèðåíè.

 ×åðåç íåñêîëüêî çà íèì ïîñëåäîâàëè Ìåðèàí è ÷åðíûé ðûöàðü.

* * *

 Òåìíûé çàë. Ó äàëüíåé ñòåíû ñòîèò ÷åðíûé òðîí, óêðàøåííûé ðàçëè÷íûìè ÷åðåïàìè. Íà òðîíå ñèäèò ìóæ÷èíà â ÷åðíîé îäåæäå, ëèöî åãî ñêðûòî òåíüþ. 

 Ïåðåä òðîíîì îòêðûëñÿ ïîðòàë è èç íåãî âûøåë þíîøà ñ êîðîòêèìè ñåðåáðÿíûìè âîëîñàìè, â ÷åðíîé îäåæäå, ñ ìå÷åì íà ïîÿñå è ñåðåáðèñòîì ïëàùå íà ïëå÷àõ. Îí ñòàíîâèòñÿ ïåðåä òðîíîì è êëàíÿÿñü ïðîèçíîñèò:

- Ïðèíö Äàéðåí, ïî âàøåìó ïðèêàçàíèþ ïðèáûë.

 Ìóæ÷èíà íà òðîíå åëå çàìåòíî óëûáàåòñÿ.

- Äàéðåí, ó ìåíÿ åñòü äëÿ òåáÿ îäíî èíòåðåñíîå çàäàíèå.

- Èíòåðåñíîå – ýòî ÷òî, ìíå îïÿòü ïðèäåòñÿ óíè÷òîæàòü ãîðîäà è ïëàíåòû?

- Íåò. Íà ýòîò ðàç òåáå ïðèäåòñÿ îòïðàâèòñÿ â ïàðàëëåëüíóþ âñåëåííóþ è ïîìî÷ü íàøèì êîëëåãàì èç Òåìíîãî Êîðîëåâñòâà.

- È êàêèå ó íèõ ïðîáëåìû? Êîãäà ÿ òàì áûë ïîñëåäíèé ðàç îíè ãîòîâèëè íàñòóïëåíèå íà Ñåðåáðÿíîå Òûñÿ÷åëåòèå.

- Ñ òåõ ïîð ïðîøëî ìíîãî âðåìåíè. Òåìíîå Êîðîëåâñòâî òîãäà áûëî ïî÷òè óíè÷òîæåíî, â æèâûõ îñòàëèñü íåìíîãèå. Áîëåå ïîäðîáíóþ èíôîðìàöèþ ïîëó÷èøü íà ìåñòå.

- Êòî ïîïðîñèë íàøåé ïîìîùè?

- Ñî ìíîé ñâÿçàëñÿ òâîé áðàò Êóíñàéò è ïîïðîñèë, ÷òîáû ÿ, åñëè ýòî âîçìîæíî, ïðèñëàë åìó àðìèþ äåìîíîâ, èëè õîòÿ áû íåñêîëüêèõ Âîèíîâ Õàîñà. Íî ÿ ïîäóìàë, ÷òî è îäíîãî òåáÿ õâàòèò.   

- Èòàê, êîãäà ÿ äîëæåí îòïðàâèòñÿ â Òåìíîå Êîðîëåâñòâî?

- Ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ. – Ìóæ÷èíà âûòÿíóë ðóêó è èç íåå âûðâàëñÿ ÿðêèé ëó÷ ýíåðãèè. Ëó÷ áûë íàïðàâëåí íà Äàéðåíà, è êîãäà îí äîñòèã åãî, è þíîøà è ëó÷ èñ÷åçëè.

- Íàäåþñü, îí âåðíåòñÿ. – Èç-çà òðîíà âûøëà Ìåðèàí, ó íåå íà ãëàçàõ áûëè ñëåçû.

- Íå áåñïîêîéñÿ, äåâî÷êà, îí è íå èç òàêèõ ïåðåäåëîê âûáèðàëñÿ. À êîãäà îí âåðíåòñÿ, ìû ñûãðàåì âàøó ñâàäüáó.

- Ñïàñèáî, âàøå âåëè÷åñòâî.

 Îíà ïîêëîíèëàñü íà ïðîùàíèå è èñ÷åçëà â âèõðå ïîðòàëà.

* * *

 Ãäå-òî âíå ïðîñòðàíñòâà è âíå âðåìåíè.

- Âîò, áëèí, îòïðàâèë. Ãîâîðèë ÿ åìó, òðåíèðîâàòüñÿ íàäî, íî íå íà ìíå æå òðåíèðîâàòüñÿ. Âðîäå îí ìåíÿ â Òåìíîå Êîðîëåâñòâî îòïðàâëÿòü ñîáèðàëñÿ, à îòïðàâèë, êàê îáû÷íî, ÷åðò çíàåò êóäà.

 Âíåçàïíî Äàéðåí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ÷üå-òî ïðèñóòñòâèå, è åãî ÷óâñòâà åãî íå îáìàíóëè.

- Êòî áû òû íè áûë, òû íàðóøèë ãðàíèöû ïðîñòðàíñòâà è âðåìåíè. ß ñòðàæ ïðîñòðàíñòâà è âðåìåíè Ñåéëîð Ïëóòîí óíè÷òîæó òåáÿ.

 Ïåðåä Äàéðåíîì âîçíèêëà èç òóìàíà âûñîêàÿ æåíùèíà â êîðîòåíüêîì ôóêó è ñ áîëüøèì êëþ÷îì íàïåðåâåñ.

- ß ïðèíö Õàîñà Äàéðåí. Ìíå íåîáõîäèìî ïîïàñòü â Òåìíîå Êîðîëåâñòâî.

- Èçâèíè, Äàéðåí, ÿ òåáÿ íå óçíàëà. ×òî-òî òû äàâíåíüêî ìåíÿ íå íàâåùàë.

- ß è ñåé÷àñ íå ñîáèðàëñÿ. Âëàñòåëèí Õàîñà äîëæåí áûë îòïðàâèòü  ìåíÿ ïðÿìî â Òåìíîå Êîðîëåâñòâî, à îòïðàâèë ñþäà.

- Òàêòè÷íûì òåáÿ íå íàçîâåøü, õîòÿ òû âñåãäà áûë òàêèì. Äàæå êîãäà òû áðîñèë ìåíÿ, òî ñêàçàë ìíå ýòî ïðÿìî â ëèöî, áåç âñÿêèõ ïðåäèñëîâèé.

- Èìåííî ïîýòîìó ÿ è íå õîòåë ïîñëå ýòîãî âñòðå÷àòüñÿ ñ òîáîé, ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ âèíîâàòûì. Òû æå çíàåøü, ÷òî ÿ íèêîãäà íå èçâèíÿþñü, íî ñåãîäíÿ ÿ ñäåëàþ èñêëþ÷åíèå. Ïðîñòè ìåíÿ çà âñå, ÷òî ÿ òåáå òîãäà ñêàçàë, ïðîñòè çà âñå ñòðàäàíèÿ, êîòîðûå ïðè÷èíèë. Ìîãó ëè ÿ ðàññ÷èòûâàòü íà òî, ÷òî òû îñòàíåøüñÿ ìîèì äðóãîì?

- Åùå òûñÿ÷ó ëåò íàçàä ÿ áû ñêàçàëà, ÷òî âîîáùå íèêîãäà íå õî÷ó òåáÿ áîëüøå âèäåòü. Íî ñåé÷àñ ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî ëó÷øå íàì îñòàâàòüñÿ, êàê è ïðåæäå äðóçüÿìè.

 Îíè ïîæàëè äðóã äðóãó ðóêè è ïîöåëîâàëèñü, êàê äðóçüÿ.

- Ñåòöóíà, ìîæåøü òû ìåíÿ îòïðàâèòü â Òåìíîå Êîðîëåâñòâî?

- Ìîãó, íî ñ îäíèì óñëîâèåì.

- Êàêèì?

- ß òåáÿ îòïðàâëþ òóäà, åñëè òû ìíå ïîîáåùàåøü, ÷òî ÷òîáû òû òàì íå äåëàë, ÷òîáû íè îäèí ñåéëîðâîèí íå áûë óáèò.

- ß òåáå îáåùàþ, ÷òî íè îäèí ñåéëîðâîèí íå áóäåò óáèò.

- ß òåáå âåðþ.

  Ñåéëîð Ïëóòîí âçìàõíóëà êëþ÷îì, è Äàéðåí èñ÷åç.

- Íó, âîò è îïÿòü ÿ êàê âñåãäà îñòàëàñü îäíà.

 Ïðîäîëæåíèå ñëåäóåò…

Ïèøèòå ðåâüþøêè.


End file.
